dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Daily Dungeon (Old)
The first Daily Dungeon was implemented on Summer 2015's 06/22/15 Patch. It unlocks for players after completing the Fallen Golem region in the story featuring the Raid bosses as bosses. The second Daily Dungeon was implemented in Winter's 2015's 11/23/15 Patch with the members of the Septem Archangeli serving as the Daily bosses. Battle Each battle will have 4 waves of mobs with the 4th featuring a Boss similar to those in Raids. The Boss as well as the mobs of each wave differ and change depending on the day of the week. Debuffs are applied at the start of the battle. These vary depending on the day. *Monday- Moon's Shadow : Atk Speed Reduction *Tuesday- Blazing Passion: Decreases ATK *Wednesday- Destruction of Hail: Decreases DEF *Thursday- Life of a Tree: Decreases HP Recovery *Friday- Nobility of a Monster: Decreases Critical Rate *Saturday- *Sunday- Sun's Energy: Decreases EVA Chapter 2 Daily Dungeons are similar in set up to Chapter 1 Daily Dungeons with similar variations. *Monday- Llywelyn's home. I didn't order anything. *Tuesday- Ravengale's home. No solicitors allowed. *Wednesday- Gaela's home. Please close the door lightly. *Thursday- Farrah's home. Only carrots accepted. *Friday- Fryderyk's home. Leave packages on the doorstep. *Saturday- Mikaela's home. Do YOU believe in gods? *Sunday- Kymael's home. Knocking is basic etiquette. Rewards Upon finishing the Battle you will face a similar reward window as that from Raids. Your reward depends on the chosen Chest. You may also buy an additional chest for 10 rubies or 8 if you have Dark Fury equipped (see Pets for more information). No items will randomly drop the the battle mobs themselves. You will get small amounts of EXP, similar to regular story dungeons. Your allies will not gain any Rapport nor EXP however while exploring a Daily Dungeon. You will also be rewarded with varying amounts of Gold. It is possible to get Ally Drops from all daily dungeon stages. See the Dungeon Ally Drops page for a list of what allies are currently able to be obtained. Other drops include Skill Cards, special SSS grade set pieces and regular grade A-SS equipment. Chapter Differences Chapter 1 *Bosses are mostly versions of the Raid bosses. *Bosses and enemies are level 54. *Dropped gear levels range from 52-53. *Obtainable items are either equipment ranging from A - SSS or cards ranging from A - SSS grade. *Exclusive Level 53 SSS set items. Chapter 2 *Bosses are the Septem Archangeli *Bosses and enemies are level 82-83 *Dropped gear levels range from 62-80. *Possible obtainable items include Skill Cards, Jewelry, or Jewels. All are graded from A-SSS. *The type of Jewel obtainable on any given day is related to the main stat of the Archangeli boss's class. *So far the only confirmed dungeons that drop Gold and Exp Acquisition increasing Jewelry. Skill Cards - Chapter 1 Daily Dungeons drop different skill cards on every day of the week. The grade of the card varies but can be effected by any of the Daily Buff Events Originally only Myth mode had the chance to drop SSS grade cards while Legend mode was limited to SS grade and under. With the combining of all difficulties into one mode all grades are available at any time. Skill Cards - Chapter 2 Category:Game Modes Category:PvE